


Art Post: Stranded on Ice

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Frostiron Reverse Bang 2017, Gen, Jötunn Loki, colour pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Tony gets into an altercation with Loki, a bit under-prepared. In Jotunheimr. In Loki's palace. Oops?My art piece for the Frostiron Reverse Bang this year.





	Art Post: Stranded on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Nightalp, my lovely author, who has written the monolith that is [Stranded on Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10693068?view_full_work=true) to accompany this art!
> 
> Go see where the art fits in, and thank them for writing :)


End file.
